Amanda Winchester
by GirlyWinchester
Summary: Dean is stunned, he is a hunter with a big secret, a secret that only him and Sammy know
1. I have a What?

_24/8/2003, 11:42pm a baby girl is found crying outside the Winchesters motel room Dean heard the crying and went out the front door to find that the crying baby with a note next to it, not caring he brought the baby into the warmth of the motel room and he read the note._

 ** _Dean,_**

 ** _I know that it's a lot to take in but this child is yours, her birth certificate and all information about her is under her, I understand that a twenty-four year old with your career and your knowledge of the world, I understand that having a child will slow you down and distract you._**

 ** _Her name is Amanda and when you look into her eyes you will see that she is your child, she has your eyes._**

 ** _Sorry for everything, we were young and we were dumb…_**

 _Dean looked back at the now silent child, he could see that she had his eyes but he still wasn't convinced until he read the birth certificate._

 ** _Date of birth: 10/8/2003_**

 ** _Mother: Samantha Jayde_**

 ** _Father: Dean Winchester_**

 ** _Place and time of birth: hospital of Lawrence, 12:54 am_**

Dean looked at this child and smiled.

"Um, Sam, you might wanna come here." Dean called for his younger brother

"Yeah Dean, what is it?" Sam asked as he walked into the room

Dean stepped aside and looked at his brother and then at his daughter

"Um, who is that and who's child is that?" Sam asked

"Amanda, mine." Dean said quick and also for a lack of words

"And the mother?" Sam questioned

"Samantha."

After Dean said her name he remembered her more, he remembered her blood red hair and that her eyes were a glassy blue and then he remembered that she was a witch.

"Um, Samantha, the witch Samantha?"

"Um, yeah."

"Is there a chance that she will inherit her mother's powers?" Sam asked

"There is a slight possibility." Dean admitted

"And what if she does?"

"We do nothing, she is still my daughter, she is still family."

"Yeah, but if other hunters find out that you are the father of a witch, they will kill both of you, no doubt, no hesitation."

"Yeah, that's why we will teach her to control her powers if she has any, we will teach her how to use her powers but not draw attention to herself."

"You really think that will work?" Sam asked

"Your damn right I think it will work, I know it will work, we are Winchesters, it will work, trust me bro."

"Alright, we might wanna get baby food and other items used to raise a child."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to buy, I dont know how to be a parent."

"I will go get everything."

"Thanks Sam, and while your at it can you grab me some whiskey?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that for you."

"Thanks."

Sam went to the shops and was strolling through the rows on rows of baby stuff and he had no idea what to buy, there was a woman walking through the same isle and she could see that Sam was lost and had no idea what he was doing.

"Um sir, would you like some help, you look a bit lost and confused." Said the woman

"Oh, yeah, I have no idea what to buy, im here getting everything for my brother, he didn't know what to buy either and he thought that I might know so he sent me, but in all truth, I have no idea what to buy." Sam admitted

"Well all you really need is food, a cradle and dippers."

"Oh, thanks, im Sam by the way." Sam introduced himself

"No problem, im Alice, nice to meet you Sam."

"Yeah, same here I guess.'

"You look familiar, do I know you or your family?" asked Alice

"Now that you mention it you do look familiar, whats your last name?"

"Frost, Alice Frost."

"I do know you, we grew up together, your mother was our babysitter, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Sam Winchester, how are you?" she asked remembering him and his family

"Ha, I could be better, Dean has a two week old baby girl."  
"Two weeks old?"

"Yeah, she is cute though."

"If you need help raising her, I will help out when I can."

"Yeah thanks, that would help a lot."

"So whats her name?"

"Amanda, Amanda Winchester."

"Amanda, why Amanda?"

"No idea, her mother chose the name."

"Alright, do you need help with anything else?"

"No I think im alright, do you want to meet Amanda today, if your not busy that is?"

"Im not busy and I would love to, what time?"

"You can come back to the motel room with me if you want." Sam suggested

"Yeah, that works."

"Alright, I will buy this and we can go then if you want."

"Yeah, all I really need is milk, bread and chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Sam questioned

"Yeah, chocolate."

"Alright, um, I might get some pie and beer for Dean on the way out."

"Dean still loves pie I take it."

"You have no idea, every time I go shopping he says 'don't forget the pie Sam, I need my pie Sam' every single time, it gets annoying, this is the first time he hasn't asked for pie and its probably because he has a child and isn't thinking strait."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Alice muttered

They went back to the motel room and Dean pulled his gun out when he saw Alice, not knowing that Sam was right behind her with all the shopping.

"Dean, I got pie." Sam said as he shut the trunk of the impala

"Sam, who is this woman?" Dean asked

"Alice, Alice Frost." Alice introduced herself

"Alice, the babysitters daughter?"

"Yeah, that Alice." Sam said as he put the pie and beer in the fridge

"This must be Amanda." Alice said glancing down at the now dead silent child

"Yeah, this is Amanda." Dean smiled as he looked back down at his daughter

 **thanks guys, i hope you like it, there will be so many more chapters... i promise**


	2. Growing baby, walking and talking

_A year later_

Sam called Alice every second day with a report on Amanda and when they needed help, he would call and request assistance.

"Hey, Alice, we need help." Sam said into the phone

"With what?' Alice asked

"Amanda is crying and neither me nor Dean know whats wrong."

"Alright, I will be over shortly."

"Thanks."

Alice was at the door within five minutes.

"The problem is that she is teething." Alice announced

"Teething, is that something that will just go away?" Dean asked

"No, it wont, teething means that she is beginning to get teeth."

"How do we help her?" Dean asked

"We need to get her a special toy, its designed for teething children."

"I will go get it." Sam offered

"I will come with you Sam, I will help you find a good one." Alice said

"Alright, we will be back soon Dean." Sam said

"Alright, get me tequila or bourbon." Dean demanded

"Will do, just don't give any to Amanda."

"Why." Asked Dean

"Its not for children." Alice said

"Damn, what if I have given it to her before?" Dean asked

"Um, never give it to her again." Alice suggested

"Alright."

Sam and Alice went to the shop and got Amanda three teething toys.

"Should we get her this pretty pink dummy?" asked Sam

"Yeah why not." Alice said

"Hey, Alice, next door to our room is a vacant room, what if you were to rent that?" asked Sam

"That's a good idea, but I would need to move all my stuff from my motel room into that one."

"No problem, I can help with that."

"Thanks for the offer, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do, you have been helping with Amanda, so its time for me to help you."

"Thanks, I will book the room when we get back."

They got back to the motel and Alice booked the room as she said she would and Sam went to put the teething toys and dummies in their motel room and found Dean teaching Amanda to walk.

"Are you teaching her to walk?" Sam asked even though he already knew the answer

"Um, yeah, I just thought that it would be best if we taught her early, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He really didn't, he just said he did to keep it simple

"You got a minute?" Dean asked

"Yeah, just make it quick, im helping Alice move into the room next to us."

"You and me, we know the dangers of the world, Alice and Amanda don't, should we tell them what goes bump in the night?"

"Maybe, I don't know, im gonna help Alice move room."

Sam was out for a while going back and forth from motel room to motel room moving things from the motel room to the car to the other motel room.

"Hey Alice, thanks for helping out with Amanda." Sam thanked

"Its really no problem, to tell you the truth, it makes me happy to see you guys and be able to help out, I haven't told you this but I had a child and she would be about three now, if she were still alive, she died a year ago just before I met up you."

"Im sorry to hear that." Sam said with a sympathetic look

"Its, its alright, the weird thing is, the thing that killed her, it wasn't human, its eyes were a glowing red, it was like I was looking into the devils eyes, it was weird."

"Um, yeah, Alice, I should tell you something, that thing it wasn't human, your right about that and the part about the devil, that might be correct as well…"

"Sam what are you saying?"

"Um, there are things that are not human, demons and angles, the devil and god, they are all real."

"So you are telling me that something… supernatural killed my daughter?"

"Yes, sorry, I feel bad, something supernatural killed both Dean's and my mother."

"So maybe the same thing…"

"No, the one that killed my mother had yellow eyes and my brother killed it."

"Um, alright, you are a killer that had their mother killed by a yellow eyed freak." Alice said

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam muttered

"Alright, we better keep moving stuff, there is only one or two more things, it shouldn't take much longer."

"Great, im exhausted." Sam admitted

"Yeah me too."

They moved the last few items into the motel room and they said their goodbyes.

"She knows." Sam said as he walked back into his motel room

"What?" Dean asked, not knowing what Sam meant

"She knows, she had a daughter and she was killed by a red eyed thing, she said it was like looking the devil in the eyes."

"Alright, that's one person down."

"We aren't gonna tell Amanda about the supernatural yet."

"Alright."

Sam collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

"Sam are you in there, I need some help with Amanda, im teaching her to talk, I have taught her simple words like: dad, uncle, food, drink, beer, drunk, tequila, bourbon, whiskey, need, car, money, demon, angle, god and I don't know what other words to teach her, got any ideas?" Dean asked

"You taught her to say the names of monsters?"

"Yeah, so what."

"I didn't think we were gonna raise he like we were."

"Yeah well change of plans Sammy."

"My name isn't Sammy, its Sam."

"Daddy need beer, need beer, uncle too." Amanda said

"Did, did you hear that Sam?" Dean asked

"Hear what?" asked Amanda

"Yeah Dean I did." Said Sam

"Well I am a little thirsty." Admitted Dean

"Yeah, um, same here." Sam said, still coming to terms with his niece telling him and his brother that the need a beer

"Need beer." Amanda repeated

"Get the beer Sam." Dean said

 **Another chapter submitted, there are still more to come**


	3. Drunk baby, magical baby

"Daddy, can I have a sip, please daddy." Asked Amanda

"Dean, no."

"Please daddy?"

"Sam look at those eyes, how can you resist?"

"Fine, I guess she is your daughter and you are an alcoholic, go for it." Sam gave in

Dean gave his daughter a sip and she smiled and then giggled.

"Some more daddy?"

"Alright baby."

She continued to smile and giggle.

"Dean, how does she know all these words?" Sam asked

"She might have learnt them from us or she might have heard me talking to Bobby over the phone."

"You spoke to Bobby?" Sam asked

"Um yeah, he is coming over to meet Amanda and we will all take her to the park and get ice-cream."

"Daddy can you put some beer in my drink bottle, please daddy, I like beer."

"Dean are you trying to get her drunk?"

"Im not trying, she keeps asking and I cant say no when she does her puppy dog eyes, its like I cant say no to you when you do it."

"Dean, I wouldn't give her much more, alright."  
"Fun spoiler alert." Said Amanda

"Yeah, I agree." Dean muttered

"What?" Sam asked

"I called you a fun spoiler uncle." Said Amanda

"I know, and your dad agreed."

"Yeah I did, you get boring, your more fun when you are drunk."

"Uncle needs a bourbon, need bourbon, get bourbon." Amanda demanded

"Loosen up Sam, relax a little."

"You are giving you child beer and she is telling me to have bourbon…" Sam was saying as he was interrupted

"Wait, make it tequila, uncle have some tequila shots." Amanda demanded

"Now she is telling me to have tequila shots."

"Yeah she is, good job baby, get uncle Sammy drunk." Dean said patting his daughters head

The boys and Amanda heard a knock on the door and the opened it to find Bobby at the door with pie fan beer for Dean.

"Finally, Bobby, tell Dean to stop giving his daughter beer."

"You giving your daughter beer you idjit… good job." Bobby said

"Thank you Bobby, can you try convince Sam to loosen up…" Dean was saying

"And have tequila shots." Amanda added

"Tequila, you trying to get your uncle drunk?" Bobby asked

"Yeah she is, and im proud of her, here baby have some tequila." Said Dean as he poured a shot

"Now he is giving her tequila shots."

"Yeah I am." Dean said proudly

"I am going for a walk, want anything?" Sam asked

"More tequila." Said Amanda

"I will get you juice boxes." Sam said

"Daddy, Sammy refuses to get me tequila."

"I will give you tequila baby." Dean said pouring another shot

"Dean she is gonna be drunk." Sam warned

"No she wont, she is my daughter she can hold her liquor." Dean assured

"Alright, I will be back soon."

"I hope not." Amanda said

"I love you too Amanda." Sam said ignoring her comment

"Dean, you should slow down on the tequila." Bobby suggested

"Nah, she will be fine…"

"Slow down on the tequilas you idjit." Bobby yelled

"Alright, calm down, I was just having fun with my daughter." Dean said

"I like fire." Amanda said as she sparked a lighter

"Dean, where the hell did she get that?" Bobby asked

"No idea." Dean said as he watched his daughter

"I like fire." Amanda repeated, as she ran her finger through the flame of the lighter

"Be careful baby."

"I will daddy." She promised

She was playing with fire until Sam got back.

"How the hell is her hair that length, and why is the playing with fire?" Sam asked

"She likes fire and her hair hasn't stoped growing since she has been playing with the fire." Dean said

"Her hair is long enough to braid, how long has she been playing with it?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer

"Since you left…" Bobby said

"Since I left, I left an hour and a half ago."

"She has been playing with fire for an hour and a half then." Dean said

"I like fire." Amanda said for the fiftieth time in the hour and a half

"Here baby, have a juice box." Dean said as he opened the packet of them

Dean blew out the lighter and handed his daughter the juice box.

"What was that for daddy?" she said when he put the lighter in his pocket

"No more fire tonight baby." Dean said

"But daddy, I like fire."

"I know baby, but its getting late."

"No fair im not even tired yet, I don't need the lighter anymore anyway." She said as she flattened the palm of her hand, as it flattened a flame grew from the centre.

"What the hell Amanda." Dean yelled

"What, I don't need your lighter anymore."

"We now know the answer to our question." Sam said as he stared with wide eyes

"What else can you do?" Bobby asked

"How charged is your phone daddy?"

"Dead, why?"

"Can I borrow it, I can charge it without the charger."

"Alright here." Dean said as he handed his daughter his phone

They sat there and watched his phone for a minute, it lit up within seconds and it went from zero to a hundred within thirty seconds, the guys sat there amazed.


	4. Little people big fights

_Two years later_

Amanda is five and ready to start school, she has her favourite pale blue dress on and all her tools for the day packed, her food, books, pencils and her butterfly knife.

"You ready baby?" Dean asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder

"Yeah." She replied

"Just remember…" Dean started to say

"Anyone gives me trouble come tell you, I know daddy, you have said it like a million times." She said

"More so three or four." De said and he could hear Sam choke on his salad and laugh

"No I think its about a million Dean."

"Yeah, nah, shut up Sammy, eat your rabbit food." Dean said

"Hey no need to be mean to uncle and its not rabbit food daddy, its healthy food."

"Thanks Amanda." Sam called out from his bed

Dean drove Amanda to school and she got out of the passenger seat and walked to the front gate of the school.

"Have a good day." Dean yelled as she walked into the school

"Yeah, sure, alright." She replied

She had a normal morning and so had Dean, that was until he got a call from the school, Amanda had gotten into a fight.

Dean arrived to find two other parents in chairs outside the principal's office a mother in tears and a father muttering words to himself, Dean could make out what he was saying and he was getting aggravated at what the man was saying.

"Stupid father, not knowing how to raise a child, probably a psychopath like his daughter." The man said

"What did you just say about me and my daughter?" Dean asked

"Oh, I said you and your daughter are psychopaths and that you have bad parenting skills."

"Oh, really because from what I heard, my daughter was the one that won the fight, against you son, a fourth grader and tell him to grow some balls, he lost to a girl that only started school today." Dean said still keeping fairly calm

"Please come in, have a seat." Said the principal as she walked into her office again

"Daddy." Amanda said as she jumped into her fathers lap

"Hey I told you not to get into trouble." Dean said

"I know daddy, but its his fault, he started it."

"Alright, lets get started." Said the principal

"Lets." Agreed the other parents

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, from what these two children have told me, I have gotten to how the started…" she began

"Hurry up and tell us." The father demanded

"From what has been said, Amanda was picking up a glue stick off the ground in the class room and her dress strained and came up a little bit and you son admitted this, he was looking up her dress and then Amanda found out that he was looking up her dress and got angry and hit him once, and then he his the five times to make up for her one punch…"

"Our son would never his a girl…" the mother was saying

"Well he did." Dean said

"No, I don't believe you." She cried

"Well how did this bruise appear on my daughters arm?" Dean asked

"Enough." The principal yelled

The parents quietened.

"The child in the wrong is not Amanda, even though she threw the first punch, she is not the one in the wrong, Mr and Mrs Anderson, billy is suspended for the remainder of the week." The principal said to the parents

"No, my son would never look up a girls dress and he would never hit a girl." The mother said as she started to cry again

"Well he admitted to doing both of those things." The principal said

"Billy, did you do those things?" the father asked

Billy nodded but didn't say anything.

"There you have it." The principal concluded

The parents exited the office and went to their cars, Dean took Amanda home early and took her to the park and to get ice-cream.

"Good girl Amanda, im glad you didn't start it." Dean said

"Yeah, I told you I wouldn't start a fight, I never said I wouldn't finish a fight though." She said with a wide smile on her face

"Yeah and I never said that you cant finish s fight." Dean added

They were at the park for another half hour, but Amanda didn't wanna go play.

"Daddy, im cold." Amanda said

"Alright, lets go." Dean said as he was getting up off the bench

They got back to the motel room and Sam wasn't there.

"Amanda, stay here." Dean said

"Daddy whats wrong?" she asked

"Just do as I say."

"Alright daddy."

There was a letter on the bed.

 ** _Dean,_**

 ** _Im fine, im out on a job, in Omaha, you can come and help me with the job or you can stay home with Amanda._**

 ** _Sam_**

Dean read the note and then realised that it wasn't Sam's righting and then he saw it, in the bottom corner there was a smudge of sulphur, he sniffed it to make sure, it was sulphur alright.

"Daddy, where is uncle Sammy?" asked Amanda

"Not here."

Dean read the note again and realised that the demon gave away where they were, Omaha.

"Amanda, pack your stuff, we are going on a road trip." Dean said

"Is uncle Sammy coming?" she asked

"No, we are going to find him." Dean said

"Where is he?" she asked

"Omaha, he is in Omaha, and we are going to save him from something called a demon." Dean explained

"What are demons?" she asked

"Things that aren't human and they have black eyes." Dean said

"That sounds evil, it sounds scary."

"It is baby, but I will teach you how to be scary to them, I will teach you to kill them."

"Yay, do I get more knives and do I get a gun?" she asked

"Yes, and you get a new outfit." Dean added

They went to the shops and started to look for clothing.

"What do you want Amanda?"

"Um, I want these." She said pointing to black denim jeans, a red top, a leather jacket and then tan boots

"Alright, lets go get uncle Sammy back." He asked


	5. Hunter

Dean had to buy all her guns and knives, but they were ready to hunt.

"Im gonna show you how to shoot a gun baby." Dean said

"Daddy, can I shoot a demon soon?"

"Soon baby, soon."

Dean taught Amanda how to aim and then shoot, then he taught her about holy water.

"Daddy, can we go get uncle Sammy now?"

"Yeah baby, lets go."

They got back in the impala and Dean started to drive.

"Here baby, strap this to your leg, hide it under your jeans." Dean said handing his daughter a small blade.

"Yes sir." She said and saluted him

"Good girl."

It took a day to get there, but they were there, Dean tracked Sam's phone to the exact place that he was.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Amanda asked

"World was three."

"Yeah, as long as I get to kill, hey can I use my fire power?"

"Hell yeah baby, go for it."

They got in there un heard, un seen, they found Sam, but something didn't feel right to Amanda.

"Daddy, this isn't uncle Sam."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I mean this isn't the uncle Sam that I know."

"It is your uncle."

"Its not uncle Sam." She repeated, but this time she yelled

"Amanda, Dean, thanks for finding me." Sam said when he awoke from unconsciousness

"Hey Sammy." Dean said cutting the ropes off Sam

"You aren't my uncle Sam." Amanda said crossing her arms

"What do you mean im not your uncle Sam, I am uncle Sam."

"No your not, stop lying to me, stop pretending." Amanda yelled

"Stop pretending?" Sam asked

"Yeah stop pretending to be my uncle." She said

"Amanda, cut it out, it is you uncle Sam, lets go." Dean said as he started walking towards the exit

"Daddy its not my uncle Sammy."

"I am your uncle Sammy."

"Stop lying to me." Amanda yelled, this time she grabbed rope and tied him to a pole with his hands tied behind his back

"Amanda what are you doing?" Sam asked

"You are saying that you are my uncle, I know your not, my dad believes that you are my uncle, I don't, im gonna show my dad that you aren't my uncle Sammy." She said, pulling out the flask of holy water

"Amanda, what are you doing with a flask?" Sam asked

"Drink this." She said pushing it up to his face

"Why?" Dean asked

"You will see daddy, drink it… now." She yelled at Sam

"Fine." Sam said and he took a sip, it burnt his throat and he hissed

"See daddy, if it was my uncle Sammy, he wouldn't have noticed." Amanda said

"What was that Amanda?" Sam asked

"Oh, did you like it, want more?" she asked, but before he could answer she had already started pouring it down his throat

"You are a strong little girl, I will give you that much, but you cant do anything with me in your uncle's body." The demon said

"See daddy, I told you its not uncle Sammy."

"You were right Amanda." Dean admitted

"I know I was right."

"Amanda, im gonna spray a devils trap, stand back."

"Yes daddy."

Dean finished the devils trap and pulled out a small journal.

"Whats that for daddy?"

"We are sending this demon back to hell." Dean answered

"Latin words are just words Dean." The demon said

"Yeah words that will make you scream and that will send you back to hell." Dean said

Dean exercised the demon that was possessing his brother.

"Is it uncle Sammy this time?" he asked Amanda

"Yeah its uncle Sammy." She replied

"Good." He said as he started to untie him

"Amanda, Dean, your alright." Sam said

"Yeah, thanks to Amanda." Dean said

"The demon is gone for now." Amanda said

What do you mean Amanda?" Dean asked

"I can feel the power of people, animals and evil stuff, I know the feel of you and uncle Sammy, but the demon felt different, that's how I could tell Sammy from the demon." Amanda said

"Are there anymore demons here?" Sam asked

"No uncle, there is a bird sitting on the car, that's all I can feel." Amanda said

They went back to the impala and as Amanda said there was a bird sitting on the car.

"I could go for some pie, you guys hungry?" Dean asked

"Starving." Amanda said

"Same here." Sam said

"Good."

They ate their food and then they went to find another job to work.

"Hey Amanda, what other powers do you have?" asked Sam

"Um, I can see people through my mind, I can have a flame in my palm and I can kill people, animals and monsters with my mind." Amanda said

"Anything else?" Dean asked

"Not that I know of daddy."

They booked a motel room at three in the morning and by that time Amanda was fast asleep in the back of the impala, Sam carried her inside and placed her on one of the three beds.

"Sam, im putting salt lines and warding up, alright." Dean said

"Yeah, alright."

"Uncle Sam, if demons are real, are angles real too?" Amanda asked, as she awoke from her sleep

"Yes, yes angles are real Amanda, why?" Sam said

"Just wondering." Amanda said

The night was long, cold and almost dead silent, Sam and Dean took turns through the night to watch over everyone.


	6. Cas, are you there?

_A week later_

Sam couldn't sleep at all, neither could Amanda.

"Uncle Sammy, why didn't the angles help you when the demon took you?" Amanda asked

"I don't know Amanda, but I would like you to meet someone, his name is Castiel, he is an angle, he will answer any questions you have about angles." Sam said

"How do you contact him?"

"I have to prey to him, alright, be quiet for a minute." Sam said

Sam preyed to Cas and Cas came.

"Sam, who is this little girl?" Cas asked

"This is Amanda, my niece, Dean's daughter." Sam said

"Hi Cas." Amanda said

"Hi Amanda." Cas said

Dean was tossing and turning all night and he tossed to one side and opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, Cas, what have I told you about watching people sleep." Dean said

"Not to." Cas replied

"Yeah and yet you keep doing it."

"Its so peaceful, I enter there dreams and see what they are dreaming about." Cas said

"Alright even creepier." Dean said

"I know what you were dreaming about Dean." Cas said

"That's a little bit creepy Cas." Sam admitted

"Yeah, you think." Dean said

"Daddy, im thirsty." Amanda said

"Grab a juice box or something." Dean told her

"Daddy, im hungry." Amanda said

"Grab a burger or something."

"Daddy, you need a beer."

"Yeah, grab three." Dean said

"Can I have one?" Amanda asked

"Sure." Dean said

Dean…?" Sam yelled

"What Sam, she is almost six, leave her be." Dean said

"Thanks daddy." Amanda said as she cracked her beer

"No problem baby."

Amanda downed a beer and then wanted another.

"Daddy, can I have another?" Amanda asked

"As long as you get me another one."

"Will do dad."

"Me too." Cas said

"I don't know Cas, are angles meant to drink?" Amanda asked

"We aren't meant to, but we can and I do, so be a good girl and get me a beer."

"Alright Cas." Amanda gave in

"Thanks Amanda." Cas thanked

"Yeah, sure… anytime." Amanda said as she cracked her second

Amanda threw her bottle cap at her uncle that was asleep on the bed next to her, Sam groaned.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I just felt like throwing something at you uncle."

"Yeah, well don't… its annoying."

"Oh and your not." Dean said backing up his daughter

"Im not saying im not…"

"Good because everyone here knows you are, isn't that right Cas?" Amanda said

"Huh, oh, yeah, Sam your annoying." Cas said as he was being pulled out of a thought

"Cas, I thought you were a nice guy…"

"Yeah, well it looks like you were wrong." Cas said

"Clearly."

Sam fell asleep after a while, Amanda got bored of sitting around waiting.

"Daddy, do we have any permanent markers or superglue?" Amanda asked

"What do you want it for?" Dean asked

"Oh, im gonna have some fun."

"What kinda fun?"

"Im gonna make it so uncle Sammy doesn't fall asleep around me ever again."

"Let me guess, you are gonna graffiti his face." Cas said

"Yeah, so what, im bored." Amanda admitted

"And the superglue?" Dean asked

"Gluing bottle caps to his face."

"That's my girl, here is what you want."

After a while, Sam's face looked like a manly face, Amanda drew a moustache, beard and then she started on the bottle caps, but she only gave him one, in the centre of his forehead, Amanda made her uncle a manly Indian… Sam awoke as Amanda cracked another.

"How many is that?" Sam asked as he sat up

The others couldn't help but laugh, he was a manly Indian.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked

"Go look in the mirror Sam, go look." Cas said

"Oh… my… god..."

"Its some art work hey uncle Sammy."

"What the hell."

"Never fall asleep when I have markers or bottle caps." Amanda warned

"Oh, no, you anent going to have markers…" Sam was saying

"Says who, anything Amanda wants she gets, if she wants to improve your face, im not gonna stop her." Dean asked

"Oh, it is on Amanda, be ready to be pranked

The next morning Sam had gotten the bottle cap off his forehead and he made a start on getting the maker off his face.

"You getting rid om my art work uncle Sammy?" Amanda asked

"Sure, if that's what you call it, I call it vandalism."

"And I call you 'no fun', you really are a fun spoiler."

"Then im doing my job right." Sam said

"Sammy we got a case." Dean said as he was eating a cheese burger

"Oh, goodie, is the trickster coming along?" Sam asked

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"Yes, yes she is and don't call my daughter a trickster, we are up against demons."

They drove for hours and hours restlessly, until they came to a stop, the only road in and out of town is blocked up and the bridge is broken.


	7. Just like daddy

"Wake up Sammy, were hiking in." Dean said as Amanda and Cas got out of the impala

"Huh, why cant we drive?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes

"Demons blocked the road." Dean said as his phone wrung

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at the caller ID, it was Jo.

"Hey, Jo, whats up?" Dean asked

"Dean, Omaha, demons." Jo said over the phone

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, were outside the Omaha bridge, its broken."

"Oh, good we need help." Jo sounded relieved

"We?"

"Yeah, mom, Rufus, Bobby and me, there are about twelve or more demons out there."

"Alright, we are on our way, Cas is with us and we have a hunter in, lets just say training."

"Alright, just hurry up."

Sam, Dean, Cas and Amanda got ready and they hiked out to find Helen, Rufus, Bobby and Jo, after a while the found an area that looked like a an atomic bomb went off, they found a building that looked like it was occupied.

"Im gonna call Jo back."

"Alright." Sam said

"Damn, no signal."

"Have we got a plan daddy?"

"Amanda use that power thing of yours, see if the people in the building are actual people or demons." Dean ordered

Amanda took a few seconds and then she could clearly see.

"They are people daddy, one of them are injured."

"Alright lets move…" Dean said

"That sounds like something Will Smith would say Dean." Sam said

"Dude, it is something Will Smith says."

They got in easy and found the others, Dean knocked a couple times and then he saw the salt line.

"Not a spirit or a demon, we are Winchester's and an angle." Dean said

The door was opened by Bobby, Amanda jumped into his arms and Dean pushed the door open a little more and then he saw Helen kneeling over Jo, tending to her wounds, Dean, Sam and Cas walked over to see what happened, Amanda still in Bobby's arms.

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Ha, a hell hound happened." Jo said

"I can heal you if you want." Amanda offered

"Is this the hunter in training?" Jo asked

"Yeah, she is also my daughter." Dean added

"Damn boy, you got a child." Rufus said

"Ah, yeah I do." Dean said

"Would you like for me to heal you?" Amanda asked again

"Yes… yes please." Jo politely accepted the kind offer given by Amanda

Amanda concentrated all of her energy on Jo and her wounds, and Amanda had healed Jo and drained all of her power in the process, but she didn't mind.

"Is that better?" Amanda asked Jo

"Yeah, I feel… better than ever, thanks."

"How did you do that Amanda?" Bobby asked

"Oh, I have some powers, I can help people with them, right daddy, uncle Sammy."

"Yeah, Sam was possessed by a demon, Amanda knew that a demon was in Sam, Amanda refused to let him go until the demon was gone." Dean said

"Wow, what else can you do Amanda?" Jo asked

"I can see people with my mind and I can kill people with my mind as well."

"Wow, you sound deadly girl, you will make an excellent hunter." Helen said

"Yeah she will." Dean said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Have you figured out where they are hiding?" Sam asked

"Don't you think if we knew where they were, they would all be dead boy, and we wouldn't need to be asking you for help." Bobby said

"I know the area, there is a house, not too far from here, that's where they are." Jo said

"How do you know this?" Helen asked

"That's were I was attacked." Jo said

"Daddy, I know a different ward symbol." Amanda said

"What does it look like?" Dean said as he handed her a piece of paper

Amanda drew the ward symbol.

"It looks like this daddy, it makes the person wearing it stronger against hell hounds and demons." Amanda told as she started drawing it on her upper leg and lower arm, that was covered by her jacket and pants

"Dean, your daughter is right, it is hypothetically a ward, but its more like an anti-possession type mark." Cas said

"Amanda, how do you know of this, and do you even know it works?" Dean asked

"I have small visions every now and then and every time it's a new symbol or a new name of a demon, or something, I know there is a ghost in a house that you lived in, and I know the name of a demon that is here, and I have no idea if it works, as long as I don't end up as some hounds meal." Amanda said to both her father and her uncle

"The house in Lawrence?" Sam asked

"Yeah, that one." Amanda said as she finished the symbols

"Whats the name of the demon?" Rufus asked

"I will tell you when we are closer." Amanda said

They all hiked out to find the house, they could briefly see moving shapes in the distance, Amanda and Cas had confirmed them as demons.

"Whats the plan?" Bobby asked

"Kill them, all of them." Rufus said

"There are too many of them." Amanda said

"What do you mean, how many of them are there?" Helen asked

"Three demons, five hell hounds and one person." Amanda said

"There is a person in there?" Helen asked

"Yeah." Amanda said

"Alright the plan is to get in undetected and save the person." Jo said

"That is not gonna work." Sam said

"Why?" Dean asked

"Hell hounds… five of them, its not gonna work, we cant see them, they can see us, we will be puppy chow." Sam said

"Damn, this boy got a brain, he's a keeper Bobby." Rufus said

They got in the house with very little sound, but they were caught, everyone had been tied up in the basement and the other person was tied up there too, Amanda woke from unconsciousness and started to silently burn at the ropes that had been tied around her.

Amanda got free and went to search for her family, it was dark so she used her fire power as a light, she found them all and untied them and then she untied the other person that was in the basement with them.


	8. No way, it cant be

Dean was stunned, his daughter had just saved them… again, they had been saved by a seven year old, Winchester's being saved by seven year olds.

Dean glanced down at the still unconscious man.

"Who… who are you, what do you want?" asked the man as he work from unconsciousness

"Who are you, and why did they want you?" Dean asked, not giving any details

"Winchester…" he said

"Wait, that's not possible, we would have to be related, and I really don't think we are." Dean said

"What is something that only a Winchester would know?" the man asked

"Mary Winchester, November second 1983, house fire." Dean said pulling his daughter into a hug

"House fire, Mary Winchester?" the man said as he started to softly cry

The pain Dean felt, it was strong and on-going.

"Yeah, Mary Winchester, her husband and boys survived but she didn't." Dean said as he started to cry

"Dean?" the man asked

"Im sorry, should I know you?"

"Winchester, John Winchester." He said in a quiet voice

"Dad?" Sam asked

"Is… is that you Sam?" John asked

"Dad, is… is that really you?" Dean asked

"Yes son its me."

"Daddy, he's family." Amanda said

"Dean, who is that?" John said as he got out of the chair

"Um, dad, this is my daughter."

"Um, sorry to break up the reunion, but where are the others?"

"We… we are over here." Same Jo's voice from amongst the darkness

"John, is that you… you idjit?" Bobby asked

"Bobby, is that you?"

"John, you crazy bastard, where have you been?" Helen asked

"Helen, is that you… where is Jo?" John asked

"Right here." Jo said

Amanda lit her flame again and the all gathered around, John stood there stunned that he had a granddaughter.

"How… how are you doing that Amanda?" John asked

"Magic." She replied

"We should get out of here, I mean we are in a basement, who the hell would want to have a family reunion in a basement?" Sam asked

"Um, daddy, where is Cas?" Amanda asked

"Cas?" John asked

"An angle, an angle that has gone missing…" Dean was saying

A soft flutter flew by and the angle emerged from the dark into the dim light.

"Hey Cas." Amanda said

"Lets get out of here." Cas said

"Yeah, lets go." Everyone agreed

They all got out fairly easy, but as they were walking down the road they were stoped by a short stubby man in his mid-fifties wearing a dark suit.

Amanda nudged her father and muttered the words 'Crowley, king of hell'.

"Hello, boys, ladies, angle and person who I don't know." Crowley said

"Its John, im a Winchester."

"You look a little old to be a Winchester." Crowley said in a smug tone

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked

"You have been keeping things from me…"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Dean asked

"Like having a child."

"Um, she is seven." Dean said

"Yeah and I only heard of her today."

"Good for you, you want a gold metal?" Bobby asked

"I didn't, but now that you mention it, yes please."

"Well too bad, our not getting one." Bobby said

There came a grunt, and it didn't come from any of the people or Crowley.

"Run." Jo yelled

"Cleaver girl." Crowley said and snapped his fingers.

Everyone ran, Dean carried Amanda, although she was more than capable of running, they took shelter in a shop, John was slashed by a hell hound and was wounded.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked

"I… I should be alright." John said

"Can you make it dad?" Dean asked

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why did the demons want you?" Dean asked

"To get to you boys and Amanda."

"The nerve these bastards have, using you to get to us." Sam said

Jo, Cas and Helen put salt in front of the door, Bobby and Rufus done the same with the back door, Amanda warded the shop.

"What do we do?" Dean asked

John looked around.

"We make a bomb, I will stay back and blow it." John said

"No…" Dean said

"Yes, I lost your mother many years ago, its time for me and her to be reunited."

"Dean, dad is right, he is wounded and can do much, but what he can do is buy us some time to run for it and get out of here."  
"No, I wont let him, Amanda, heal your grandfather."

"Yes, sir." Amanda said as she healed her grandfather

"No family left behind, lets go." Dean said

They got up on the roof and they got to a safe area from there, they spent the night, Amanda lit a fire, Cas stayed awake all night just staring into the flames.

Morning came and the first beams of light started to show, but John was gone and where he was sleeping there was a note.

 ** _Boy's,_**

 ** _If your reading this, im long gone, I am dead, the angle knows where my body is._**

 ** _Bye…_**

"Daddy, what does it say?" Amanda asked

"Dad is dead Sam." Dean said

"Where is the body?"

"Behind that tree." Cas said pointing to the tree

Dean started to cry and then he muttered 'why dad?'.


	9. A true hunter send-off

Dean eventually stood and stoped crying.

"We have work to do."

"What work daddy." Amanda asked

"We need to give dad a true hunter send off, lets go."

"We are with you, every step of the way." Said bobby

"Thanks Bobby, im gonna need you guys there for support." Said Dean

"He was a good friend and a great hunter, he will be missed." Helen said

"You bet he will." Said Dean

Dean and the others started to walk back to the impala, Rufus decided he would work the weindego case and then join the boys and everyone after the job, that is if he survives, they put John's body in the trunk.

"Alright, lets go." Dean said as everyone piled into the impala

The car trip was silent and no body spoke all you could hear was the vague Bon Jovi song and Dean tapping the steering wheel in rhythm.

"Dean, where are we doing the hunter funeral?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence

"Lawrence, we are doing it in Lawrence."

"Any particular reason?" Sam asked

"No, I just like Lawrence."

Amanda turned the music up and told everyone to shut up.

They arrived in Lawrence a 6:30 that night, Amanda had slept most of the trip, so she had a lot of energy by the time they got to Lawrence.

"Are you ready?" Bobby said as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder

"As ready as I will ever be I guess."

Everyone went to search for sticks and branches, Dean got the salt, oil and John's body, As Dean picked up his father's body, a small journal fell from his pocket, it was his hunting journal, Dean put it in his pocket, when Dean got to the area everyone had already gathered around, they were ready for the hunter send off, they were ready to say goodbye.

Dean poured the salt and oil and Amanda lit the fire.

Dean started to cry and Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, Jo and Helen stood there staring into the flames and Sam and Cas stood there staring into the flames.

"He was a great hunter, he must have killed about half of the demons on this earth… he will be missed." Bobby began to say

"He will be." Jo, Helen, Sam, Dean and Cas all said

"I miss him already." Amanda said

"So do I." Dean said

They all found a motel room and Sam went out to the shops and got beer, pie, tequila and bourbon, he got back and Jo, Helen, Cas, Bobby were all in the one motel room.

"Hey, bring me a beer boy." Bobby said

"Me too." Everyone else said

"Oh, no the beers are for Amanda… we have bourbon and tequila." Sam smiled as he spoke

"Hell yeah." Amanda said as she cracked her first

"Get me a shot of tequila Sam." Cas said

"Dean wants five tequila shots." Helen said

"No, no he wants more than that." Jo said

"Hey, if you are gonna fight about how many Dean wants, I will just hand him the bottle." Sam said

"Uncle Sammy, you're the best." Amanda said as she took another sip

By 2:25am they were all drunk, there was no more tequila, thanks to Cas and Dean and there was very little bourbon thanks to Sam, Bobby, Helen and Jo and Amanda had already finished her beers and passed out on the bed with a half-eaten burger in her hand.

"Wow, that was a crazy night." Amanda said

"Yeah it was." Jo said

"Hey Dean, there is a case here." Sam said

"Let me, guess a ghost." Amanda said

"Yeah."

"I know where it is, its in the old house you lived in."

"Looks like we are dealing with a ghost." Helen said

"Well lets go." Bobby said

They drove to the house and Amanda said that there was a spirit in the house and that it wasn't evil, she said it was family.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I mean its family."  
"Family?" Bobby asked

"Family."

The Winchester boys and the others went into the house and used an EMF to figure out where the spirit was, the spirit was in the nursery.

"Um Sam, this was your nursery." Dean said

"Yeah and?" Sam asked

"This is where mom was pinned to the roof and burnt alive."

"Oh."

"Daddy, I know who the spirit is, its your mom." Amanda said

"No… no way." Sam said

"Sam, its alright." Bobby said as he placed his have on Sam's shoulder

"Call out to her Dean." Jo suggested

"Mom… mom are you here?"

"Dean." Dean heard vaguely

"Mom, I would like you to meet someone, my daughter." Dean said, placing his hand on his hand on his daughter's shoulder

"She has your eyes."

"Yeah she does." Dean said as he started to cry

Mary appeared in front of him and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Its alright son."

"Mom?"

"Sammy."

"How, I mean have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes my son."

"Mary?" Bobby asked

"Hello Bobby."

"Why aren't you in heaven?"

"I chose to stay here and watch over my boys."

"You chose us, over heaven?"

"Yes."


	10. Mom

"Mom, dad really missed you…" Dean started saying

"Why are you using the word 'missed'?"

"Because… because he is dead." Bobby said

"How?"

"He missed you too much, he made a deal." Cas said

"He made a deal?"

"Yes, he made a deal with me, he wanted me to bring you back to this world, he wanted me to make you human again."

"Dad, made a deal to get mom back?" Dean asked

Cas nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Helen asked

"No way, is that you Helen?"

"Yeah."

"How is Jo?"

"Im just fine." Jo replied

"Hello Jo."

"Um, back to the question, why would he do that?" Helen asked

"Mom never got to see us when we were younger." Sam said

"Can we get this over and done with?" Mary asked

Can lightly pressed his fingers against Mary's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Mom." Dean said as he griped her tight

"Grandma." Amanda said, join the big hug

"Mom…"

"Come here Sammy." Mary said putting out an arm for her younger son to come join the hug

They stood there for a long moment.

"Um, I have a job in Sioux falls that I have to do." Bobby said

"You mind if we tag along?" Helen asked

"No I don't mind."

"I have some business to tend to in heaven." Cas said

"Bye." Amanda and Mary said

The boys just waved, that was usually their go to when they really couldn't be bothered talking.

"Lets go." Dean said after a while

"Lets." Mary agreed

Sam opened the door for his mother and Dean opened the door for his daughter.

They pulled into a hotel a few miles out of Illinois, mainly because Dean was tired and refused to let anyone drive.

When it came time to wake up Dean walked next door.

"Mom, Amanda are you awake?"

Amanda slightly opened the door.

"No, grandma is not awake."

"Alright, Sam and me are going out for a while, we will bring back food." Dean said

"You are bringing me pie." Amanda demanded

"Yeah, I will get three pies."

"Hell yeah, thanks daddy."

Dean and Sam were gone for a while and by the time they got back it was closer to lunch time, the boys were gone from about five in the morning to about eleven thirty.

"Daddy, you took seven and a half hours, oh yeah, where is my pie?"

"Right here." Dean said as ha pulled a pie out of a plastic bag and dropped it on the table

"Do you want some pie grandma?" Amanda asked as she opened the packet

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks, I am a little hungry." Mary said as she cut a small portion of the pie out

"Grab some more grandma, I really don't mind."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, grab some more."

The boys cracked a beer and lent on the wall outside the girls hotel room.

"Sam… what are we going to do, it's two weeks until Amanda's birthday, what do we get her?"

"I have no idea, I will ask mom in the next few days, she should know."


	11. Bigger, stronger, smarter and deadlier

_A week later_

Dean and amanda went to get pie and other foods, Sam stayed at the motel with Mary.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, what is it Sam?"

"Its Amanda's birthday in a week, her eighth birthday and me and dean have no idea what to get her, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, once we have eaten, I will take Amanda out and we can get a new outfit, we can go out for dinner tonight and next week we can do something a little more special."

"That's a great idea mom…"

"You and dean should come along too, you boys can get a new outfit."

"Sounds good to me."

It wasn't a long time before Dean and Amanda got back, Mary managed to get them all in the impala after lunch.

"Where are we going grandma?" Amanda asked

"Shopping."

"Why are we going shopping mom?" Dean asked

"We are getting new outfits for tonight…"

"What are we doing tonight?" Amanda asked

"Going out for dinner."

"Why are we going to dinner?" Amanda asked

"Because we are" Sam said

"That's not an answer bro." Dean said

"Its my answer Dean."

"Fair enough." Amanda said

"Yeah, fair enough." Sam said

They were driving for a while before they got to the shops.

"You boys go one way, me and Amanda will go the other way, we will met up in the middle." Mary said

"Sounds good to me." Said both the boys

"Come on Amanda, lets go."

"Yay, I cant wait to get a new dress."

"You can help me get a new dress too."

"Even better." Said Amanda as they walked into the shop

They were searching for ages, they were looking for dresses, Amanda loved her one and Mary loved the dress that her granddaughter chose for her.

"Wow, you look amazing grandma." Amanda said as Mary walked out of the fitting room

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guys will be amazed as well."

"You should try on your dress Amanda."

"Alright." Amanda said as she got up off the bench and grabbed her dress, she started walking to the fitting room, her phone started to vibrate… it was her dad

"Yeah dad." Amanda said as she locked the door

"Hey, where is grandma?" a soft hushed voice came from the other end of the phone line

"Grandma is here with me, why?"

"Tell her me and Sam will be a little late for dinner."

"Why… daddy whats wrong?" Amanda asker

"Shape shifter… in the store."

"Oh, well… happy hunting, I guess."

"Yeah thanks."

Dean hung up and Amanda took off her jacket and put her phone in the pocket.

She tried on her dress and walked out to show her grandma.

"Wow Amanda, black really suites you, it really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Really?" Amanda asked with a nervous look

"Yeah… hey whats wrong, you look stressed."

"Im fine, its just…"

"What?"

"Dad and uncle Sam might be late for dinner, and im really looking forward to this, it would be the first real family dinner, its not like having burgers and pie… this was going to be a real family dinner." Amanda said as a tear ran down her cheek

"Hey, why would they be late for dinner?" Mary asked as she wiped away the tear

"They are fighting a shape shifter."


	12. Is this really happening?

"They are fighting a shape shifter?" Mary said

Amanda lightly nodded as more tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, they will be alright, they are the toughest guys we know, they will be fine." Mary said

"I hope so." Amanda forced out those small words

"Hey, chin up, look at the bright side…"

"What bright side?"

"The bright side of we are gonna help the boys." They heard a voice come from behind them

Amanda and Mary turn around and find Cas, Jo, Helen and Bobby standing there.

"Uncle Bobby." Amanda said running to him and gripping his waist tight

"Were all here to help." Jo said

"The best of the best." Helen added

"It looked like you guys could use the help… so here we are." Cas said

"Thanks, we do need help and im glad to be getting help from you guys…" Mary said

"I didn't think Winchesters needed help." Came a new voice, it was an old woman at the front desk

Everyone looked carefully and her eyes turned red… the first thing that came to Amanda's mind was Crowley.

"How is… well, hell?" Amanda asked

"Oh, hell is doing just fine… thanks for asking." Said Crowley

"What do you want Crowley?" Cas asked

"The question everyone wants to know… I have found a candy loving brother of yours Castiel… he is sitting in the impala, hiding from big brother Luci."

"Lucifer, is he out of the cage?" Cas asked

"Oh yes…"

Amanda's phone buzzed 'Devil' Is all it said then she got a call, from her father.

"Hello?" Amanda said into the phone

"Oh hello, who is this?" a strange voice came

"Who it this… your not my dad, I can feel that your strong, very strong, like an arch angle…"

"Cleaver girl, can you guess who?"

"Lucifer?"

"Good job, you just got it." He said

Amanda heard a vague clap.

"Where is my little brother, Castiel?"

Amanda hesitated and handed Cas the phone.

"Right here, big brother."

"Oh, Castiel… I need a favour…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to sneak me back into heaven."

"And why would I do that… what do you even want in heaven?"

"I don't want anything in heaven… I want heaven… daddy is gone, Michel is either dead or in hiding and im next in line so… heaven is mine."

There was a vague flutter.

"Im right here little brother, Lucifer." Michel came out of hiding

"Oh, so he isn't dead… hello bro." Lucifer said

"Heaven is not yours to take."

"Then lets have a… what do they call them… oh, fight… lets have a fight, the winner gets heaven."

"A fight with you Lucifer, its suicide, so I decline."

"Then you forfeit heaven to me."

"Heaven is a dump, keep it, it is worse than hell…" Michel said

"Hey, hell is beautiful." Crowley said

"Is that the so said 'king of hell'?" Lucifer said

Crowley hid behind the front desk.

"Yeah, why." Cas asked

"Put me on speaker."

They did as Lucifer told.

"Listen to me Crowley… if you try to kill my pets… the Winchesters, I will call mommy dearest and you can have a little reunion." Lucifer threatened

"Mommy dearest?"

"Yeah, the red haired witch."

"Please… no… anything but her."

"Leave the Winchesters alone."

"I will… I will, I swear I will."

"Well im gonna send her to you anyway." Lucifer said

Another flutter came and this time there was a red haired woman… Rowena.

"Fergus?" she asked

"Hello mommy."

Everyone laughed.

"Ha, ha." Lucifers voice came through the phone

"Well im going before this becomes a huge fight." Said Bobby

"We are going with you Bobby." Said Helen

"We have a dinner to go to." Mary said

"And I have a fallen angle to get back into heaven." Sac said

"Thanks little bro."

"Yeah, don't mention it… ever."

They all went their separate ways, Dean and Sam were at the car, pulling a candy loving angle out of the back seat.

"Is he gone, where is he… hide me." He said

"He is in heaven." Amanda said

"Im safe?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"The child you are babysitting." He said

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Gabriel."

"Arch angle?"

"Yep, guilty."


End file.
